In a known printing system a cartridge for holding ink pellets is used. The cartridge is releasably mounted on an ink supply unit of the printing system for supplying ink pellets to a printing station of the printing system. The cartridge comprises an exit, a storage room for holding a plurality of ink pellets and a separating unit, said separating unit being adapted for separating and releasing a single ink pellet and feeding said single ink pellet to said exit. The storage room provides a capacity for holding a plurality of ink pellets, which plurality of ink pellets is suitably selected to be sufficient for a certain number of images or for a certain time of using the printing system. The cartridge, including the separating unit, is a durable component, which lasts longer than the time for using the ink pellets in the cartridge. In case the storage room is emptied, the cartridge may be taken from the supply unit and may be sent back to a supplier of the cartridge, which supplier may refill the cartridge with ink pellets. The refilled cartridge may be delivered to a customer for a second use cycle of the refilled cartridge.
A need exists for a cartridge for holding ink pellets, which cartridge improves transportation of said cartridge without reducing a capacity of the cartridge for holding a plurality of ink pellets.